Marik Ishtar's Baby Sitting Service
by Georgia
Summary: Hahah! Yes! I have decided to start a babysitting service! I can do anything for I am THE Marik Ishtar! And I have MY Yami for help...not that Yugi’s stupid Yami...Oh Yes...I do love children!grin What happens when Marik Starts a babysitting service? R


Marik Ishtar's Baby Sitting Service  
  
Summary: Hahah! Yes! I have decided to start a babysitting service! I can do anything for I am THE Marik Ishtar! And I have MY Yami for help...not that Yugi's stupid Yami...Oh Yes...I do love children!*grin* What happens when Marik Starts a babysitting service? R&R WARNING: YAOI.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any places I mention.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello!  
  
I am Marik Ishtar!  
  
I'm so glad you decided to apply for our services!  
  
I DO love children! We are certified and VERY responsible!  
  
Warning: I am not responsible for any harm to the children! *grin*  
  
Thank you,  
  
Marik Ishtar, Owner Yami Malik Ishtar, Co- Owner  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grandpa: *finishes reading add* Well Yugi! These new babysitters look great! We'll hire them! And don't you let that "friend" of yours to scare them any more away.  
  
Yugi: O-O You can't hire them! They're insane!  
  
Grandpa: YUGI! You have to give everyone a chance. Just like I gave the neighbour's daughter a chance*grin* Say..maybe I should give her boyfriend a chance.*grin*  
  
Yugi: ...O-O I didn't know you were gay.  
  
Grandpa: POOPY BATHROOM WORD! I never want to hear that language coming out of your mouth EVER again.  
  
Yugi: Then what do you call gay peo-  
  
Grandpa: POOPY BATHROOM WORD! Oh yes you call them.bent.  
  
Yugi: Bent?  
  
Grandpa: Yes bent.  
  
Yugi: Okay..so you're bent?  
  
Grandpa: NO! How dare you accuse me!  
  
Yugi: But you want to give the neighbour's daughter's boyfriend a 'chance'! You remember what happened when you gave the parrot a 'chance' don't you?!  
  
Grandpa: Ahem..well yes..uh. That was different. And back to the main point I'm hiring these babysitters whither you like it or not!  
  
Yugi: But I'm 16!  
  
Grandpa: Don't lie to me Yugi. Stop trying to grow up so fast. You're 8 look at your birth certificate.  
  
Yugi: *looks* It says I'm 16.  
  
Grandpa: What dirty attitude you've grown! Stop lying! Now I'm calling! * calls* Hello! Mr. Marik? I would like to you to watch my baby boy, Yugi, who is only 8, on Thursday. Yes. I have to go to cookie wrapping night. Really? Wonderful! Thank You. *hangs up* See Yugi! They sound really nice! They even go to cookie wrapping night sometimes! Oh how wonderful to know others who wrap cookies in velvet!  
  
Yugi: Oh my gawd...  
  
Grandpa: POOPY BATHROOM WORD! Now I have to go talk to the neighbour's cat. See you in 3 hours. Good-bye. *leaves*  
  
Yami: *comes down stairs still in pajamas* Hello...Yugi..do you know where my Happy Pappy Co-Co Fluff Cereal?  
  
Yugi: *gasp*  
  
Yami: What? YOU ATE MY CEREAL?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: *gasp* Y-Yami! *starts crying* ..you...only have...four spikes in your hair!  
  
And indeed, one of Yami's spikes in his hair had broken off!  
  
Yami: *eyes grow large* *looks in mirror* *starts crying*  
  
Yugi: Don't worry Yami.*hugs Yami and rocks him back and forth*  
  
Yami: *sniffle* Like w-what?  
  
Yugi: I'm not sure..but-  
  
Anzu: *mysteriously comes* -we'll all do it together! Cause that's what friendship is for!  
  
Yami: *sniffle* YOU DID THIS TO ME!  
  
Anzu: but Yami! *starts crying* I Love you!  
  
Yami: Butt..I l-love my h-hair! *wails*  
  
Yugi: Awwwwww..poor Yami! *kisses yami* Come on, we'll get your hair good as new! Where's the piece that fell off?  
  
Yami: Up stairs *sniffle*  
  
Yugi: I'll go get it. * runs upstairs* *grabs piece**comes back down*  
  
Yami: *sees piece, starts crying*  
  
Yugi: Oh, Yami! * hugs Yami and kisses his forehead.*  
  
Yami: Will you kiss abli too?  
  
Yugi: Abli?  
  
Yami: MY HAIR! You don't want to kiss my hair? You forgot about abli? *crys*  
  
Yugi: Oh Yami! I didn't mean that! *kisses 'Abli'*  
  
Yami: Abli feels a little bit better now.  
  
Yugi: Okay let's go see Espa..maybe he'll know....*sniffle* what to do..  
  
Well? What did you think? Hate? Like? Love? Next chappie coming soon..Remember! REVIEW! 


End file.
